100 OneShot Challenge By Prin Pardus ( Not me)
by white-night27
Summary: 100 One-shots of various themes selected by yours truly, ranging from love to hate to happiness to sorrow to loss, and everything in between. You can still join in if you want, so long as you follow the rules! By Prin Pardus
1. Welcome!

**Want to join? That's fine! Just PM Prin Pardus that you're joining, and you can tell him about your progress whenever you like. Just a few things:**

*** Themes MUST be done in order**

*** You can take a spin on each theme in any way you like! It's your choice how you interpret them.**

*** There's no set end date in sight, since I'm not sure how long this will take, as I've never done it before. You might want to check my entries every now and then to see if I've set any sort of date.**

*** All entries for each theme MUST be at least 1,500 words! That way no one can just take an easy path and jot down a few really short things to get ahead.**

**Now for the themes!**

**Injured- Completed**

**Sinking**

**Father**

**Exploit**

**Boredom**

**Art of Conversation**

**Take Your Best Shot**

**Creativity**

**Flash**

**Puzzling Words**

**Ill**

**Skeleton**

**Nothing**

**Servitude**

**Possibilities**

**Weightless**

**Just Say It**

**Last Words**

**Immature**

**Blazing**

**Help**

**Presence**

**Because**

**Forced**

**Reversed**

**Cast Away**

**Emotions**

**Questions**

**Wishing**

**Crackling**

**Curl Up**

**Together**

**Look Again**

**Brief**

**Space**

**Special**

**Jinx**

**Stop Fussing**

**Cozy**

**Breaking**

**Either Or**

**Tell Me a Story**

**Waiting**

**Willpower**

**Who Am I?**

**Idol**

**Unseen**

**Just Try**

**For Me?**

**Your Choice (Literally! You've made it to fifty, so write about any topic/theme you choose for this one!)**

**Useful**

**Treasure**

**Ceremony**

**Lightning**

**Protection**

**Stay With Me**

**Mint**

**Rescue**

**Dominant**

**Thief**

**Deserter**

**Stolen**

**Sarcasm**

**Darling**

**How Much is too Much?**

**Over**

**TryAgain**

**Hidden**

**Forgotten**

**The First Time**

**Aging**

**Soldiers**

**Justice**

**Tread Carefully**

**One False Step**

**Connection**

**Mess**

**It Can't Be**

**In Due Time**

**Awake**

**Delicious**

**Fallen**

**Trickery**

**Around the Bend**

**Well Traveled**

**Choices**

**Surplus**

**Rough**

**If**

**Friend**

**Found Not Lost**

**Spiral**

**Deep**

**I Could Have**

**Desirable**

**Resentment**

**Build Up**

**Inch by Inch**

**Dilemma**

**Blue Sky**


	2. Dawnclan Alliegences

**ALLEGIANCES**

**scarclan**

LEADER **LARCHSTAR-** Brown she-cat with a black tail tip seeing through serious green eyes.

DEPUTY **RABBITLEG-** Silver tom with light silver spots and a white chest-splash seeing through alluring aqua eyes.

MEDICINE CAT **SORRELSTREAM-** Brown she-cat with ginger dapples and four black paws seeing through distant turquoise eyes.

**APPRENTICE, SCORCHPAW**

WARRIORS (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**DRIFTCLAW-** Grey tom with dark grey tabby stripes and a dark grey tail tip seeing through fiery grey eyes.

**APPRENTICE, BIRDPAW**

**LEOPARDTAIL-** Ginger she-cat with black spots and a black muzzle seeing

through alluring black eyes.

**DAWNBREEZE-** Silver she-cat with white tabby stripes seeing through faraway grey eyes.

**APPRENTICE, TALONPAW**

**SUNNYFANG-** Blonde she-cat with golden brown tabby stripes seeing through goofy blue eyes.

**KESTRELCLAW-** Ginger tom with brown spots seeing through kind grey eyes.

**APPRENTICE, PALEPAW**

**BROKENJAW-** Black tom with a white muzzle and four white paws and a broken jaw seeing through sturdy green eyes.

**APPRENTICE, FAWNPAW**

**BLACKSTRIPE-** Black tom seeing through courageous grey eyes.

**STONESTRIPE-** Grey tom with a black muzzle seeing through optimal grey eyes.

APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**BIRDPAW-** Black tom with a brown tail tip seeing through cluttered grey eyes.

**TALONPAW-** Silver tom with brown paws and a brown tail tip seeing through alert grey eyes.

**PALEPAW-** Pale ginger she-cat seeing through relieved grey eyes.

**FAWNPAW-** Light grey she-cat with an orange eye spotseeing through aware brown eyes.

**SCORCHPAW-** Ginger tom with dark brown tabby stripes seeing through sharp amber eyes.

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**SHREWFANG- **Brown she-cat with red tabby stripes and a white chest-splash seeing through clear blue-green eyes; mother of Driftclaw's kits: Sharpkit, Duskkit, and Acornkit.

**COPPERSTRIPE-** Amber she-cat with brown tabby stripes and 2 brown paws seeing through tense amber eyes; expecting Kestrelclaw's kits.

**SQUIRRELTUFT- **Ginger shecat with amber tabby stripes and tail tip seeing through cautious brown eyes; expecting Brokenjaw's kits.

**CINDERTAIL-** dark ginger she-cat with brown paws and a brown muzzle seeing through weary amber eyes; expecting Rabbitleg's kits.

KITS (cats under six moons)

**SHARPKIT-** Silver tom with black ears seeing through bright blue eyes; Shrewfang's first kit.

**DUSKKIT-** White tom with grey tabby stripes and grey tail stripes seeing through towering grey eyes; Shrewfang's second kit.

**ACORNKIT-** Brown she-cat with a dark brown muzzle seeing through spiteful green eyes.

ELDERS (former warriors or queens, now retired)

**BARKSTRIPE-** Brown tom with white splotches and two white paws seeing through blank oak-green eyes.

**AMBERTAIL-** Golden she-cat with brown tail rings and paws seeing through cloudy amber eyes

**DARKFUR-** Black tom with a dark grey muzzle and dark grey tabby stripes seeing through longing brown eyes

**DOVEHEART-** grey she-cat with black spots and a black tail tip seeing through naive green eyes

**DUSTYTAIL-** Dusty brown tom with a brown tail seeing through familiar blue eyes


	3. Injury

**Injured**

**Cats Involved**

Birdpaw- Driftclaw's Apprentice

Blackstripe- A warrior of Scarclan

Dawnbreeze- A warrior of Scarclan; Talonpaw's Mentor; A main character

Driftclaw- A warrior of Scarclan; Birdpaw's Mentor; A main character

Larchstar- Scarclan's Leader

Rabbitleg- Scarclan's Deputy

Scorchpaw- Sorrelstream's Apprentice

Shrewfang- A queen of Scarclan; Driftclaw's mate

Sorrelstream- Scarclan's Medicine Cat; Scorchpaw's Mentor

Talonpaw- Dawnbreeze's Apprentice

Chance- A rogue; Former warrior of Scarclan, called Chancefoot; Dawnbreeze's mate

Driftclaw awoke, yawning as he stood up. He felt dazed, everything in a blur. "Come on, Driftclaw! We'll be late if you don't hurry!" he had heard someone say. As he cleared his head, he came to the realization it was his apprentice, Birdpaw. "Come _on!"_ He fussed. "Sheesh, I'm coming..." the tom warrior replied. As he tried to walk, he fell back on his feet. He saw his apprentice leave, and tried to follow him. The black tom had come back with fresh-kill. "You need it," his apprentice purred. In-between bites, the grey tom replied, "Thanks, Birdpaw. Now, about that hunting patrol..."

Driftclaw stood up, and walked towards the exit, Birdpaw bounding after him. "Where are we going to hunt?" the apprentice inquired. _Hmm..._ The warrior thought. "We are going to hunt in the hills. How's that sound?" Driftclaw replied. "Terrific!" shouted the apprentice, bounding left away from the camp. _Ugh..._ he thought. _When is he going to learn to be careful?_

Driftclaw went towards the hills slowly, cautiously, watching for the least danger he could find. He padded up to the apprentice, his tail almost knocking over the apprentice. The apprentice caught himself, and then turned towards the warrior, bristling in anger. Driftclaw purred in amusement. "What do you want to hunt, Birdpaw?" the warrior requested. The apprentice pondered, and then replied, "Let's hunt for some rabbits. We're in the hills, after all." Driftclaw chuckled as he retorted, "Really? I thought you would want to hunt _Birds._" Birdpaw purred in amusement as the warrior padded away.

Driftclaw spotted a rabbit, and instantly dropped into a hunter's position. He slowly stalked up to the hare, but then stepped on a leaf. _Ack... _he thought. _So close...oh well. I'll chase it._ The warrior bounded after the rabbit, licking his lips. After all, the clan needed food during Leaf-bare. He chased the hare into the forest, thinking, _that's odd. Rabbits _hate _the forest. _The warrior confirmed it as he padded behind a tree, then peeked out and pounced on the rabbit. _Yes!_

Driftclaw bounded back to the hill, and buried his kill near Birdpaw's. He saw the apprentice padding up to him, a rabbit in his mouth. "Hey, Birdpaw. Come here," The warrior acknowledged. "Coming!" Birdpaw replied. "What is it?"

"Let's see who has more prey," the warrior replied. The warrior dug up her fresh-kill, revealing seven pieces caught. "What? How?" Birdpaw asked. Birdpaw dug up his pile, only revealing three pieces. "But... but I caught four!" the tom complained. Driftclaw looked: there _were _4 here once. _Hmm..._ The warrior thought. He sniffed the air, scenting a rogue. "Birdpaw, I smell a rogue in the area. Help me catch him." Birdpaw stood there, dazed and confused. "How can I help?" he replied.

"Okay, so he is over that way." The tom started. "I want you to flank him to the right, while I head straight forward. Understand?" he finished. "Got it, Driftclaw. Oooooh, this'll be fun!" the apprentice replied. He bounded off to the right, while Driftclaw headed forward. He heard a rough sound, like claws scraping the walls of a twoleg home. Suddenly, something clawed his tail. _ What in the-?_ He thought, but was then interrupted by another cat, a tortoiseshell tom, all of his ribs showing. "What do _you _want?" the tom pressed. "I believe the real question is 'Why are you here?" Driftclaw replied. The tom unsheathed his claws, attacking the warrior.

Birdpaw walked around, his tail down in fear. "Why haven't I heard from Driftclaw yet?" he thought out loud. He heard rustling in the trees and thought: _Finally, some good food._ He looked up, and saw a silhouette. _That looks more like a cat then a squirrel_... he thought. He noticed the noise had been happening for a while. Suddenly, the noise disappeared. _Finally, some quiet..._ he thought. Then, suddenly, he heard a huge bang farther east. "Oh no!"

He ran up, and saw his mentor, covered in blood, crushed by a giant tree. "Oh, my god." He croaked. The noise returned, and the apprentice started bristling with rage. "You better get out here right now, wherever you are!" the apprentice bellowed. The "squirrel" unsheathed his claws, attacking the apprentice. "Hel-!" he screamed, just before being knocked unconscious.

"Come on guys, let's get going. Flowerclan has been trying to steal prey." The tabby she-cat said. She urged her clanmates on, and out of the camp. Among Dawnbreeze was Talonpaw, her apprentice, and Rabbitleg, the deputy. The border patrol started on the border with Earthclan. Suddenly, Talonpaw stood there, shocked, his mouth hanging wide. "What's wrong, Talonpaw?" Dawnbreeze asked. The alert grey eyes washed away, turning white, as he fell unconscious, a bleeding cut on his hind leg.

"What in the world?" Dawnbreeze exclaimed. She turned around, and spotted a fallen tree. "Hey, Rabbitleg! Carry Talonpaw back to camp, as fast as you can!" the tabby commanded. The silver tom exclaimed, "You can't tell me what to do! I'm the dep-!" Dawnbreeze interrupted, "We don't have much time! Go! I need to see something!"

Dawnbreeze walked down to the fallen tree. "_Oh, no..._" she croaked. There, under the fallen tree, was the body of Driftclaw, a warrior in Scarclan. "No!" she bellowed. She broke down into tears, and heard someone coming. She turned around, to see a Rogue staring back. "Chance... How could you do this?!" the tabby she-cat screamed. Chance stared down at the cat, then back at Dawnbreeze. He smirked and quietly unsheathed his claws. Just then, Driftclaw blinked his eyes open. "Wha-?"

Driftclaw stood up, his eyes almost covered in blood. "Aaaaah! Oh, Starclan, that hurts!" He stood up, seeing his apprentice, Birdpaw, also covered in blood. The warrior turned towards Chance, and shrieked, "You did this, didn't you? This is your entire fault!" and fell to the ground. "Weakling. You can't even stand up to fight me, can you? Huh? Can you?!" he asked, turning to a yell, clawing him in the face. "No. But we can."

Standing at the foot of the tree was Larchstar, along with Rabbitleg, Blackstripe, Scorchpaw, and Sorrelstream. "Sorrelstream, Scorchpaw: help up Driftclaw, & carry Birdpaw back to camp. Blackstripe & Rabbitleg, handle the rogue." Larchstar ordered. "No! You can't hurt him!" Dawnbreeze exclaimed. Larchstar, said with a puzzled look, "Why? He can't be trusted." Dawnbreeze replied with her tail down, "Because. He's my mate."

"What?" the leader exclaimed. "You can't be mates with a rogue. Decide between the clan, and the rogue." Dawnbreeze looked around at the cats criticizing her. "Fine... I choose the clan. I'm so sorry, Chance. Just trust me, nothing bad will happen to you." She told her mate. "Oh, Dawnbreeze, I wouldn't be too sure about that." Rabbitleg assured. "What... what do you mean?" Dawnbreeze replied. "Because you broke the warrior code, I'm afraid that you need to kill him. I'm sorry."

"No! You can't make me!" Dawnbreeze begged. "Please, no! I can't do that!" Dawnbreeze bristled with anger, her claws unsheathing. Birdpaw and Driftclaw limped up, his broken leg bothering him. "Just... do it alone. Trust me." Driftclaw whispered. "Chance, follow me. I'm sorry." Dawnbreeze whispered.

Dawnbreeze led Chance out to the forest. "Okay, Chance, here's what's going down. I'm going to cut you, so your blood will spill a little. I will stain the ground, and you can leave. I will tell the clan I killed you and threw you in the lake, okay? Take care of my kits," Dawnbreeze explained. She completed the process and replied, "Go! Go go go go go go go! Now!" Rabbitleg walked up, and saw the stain of blood, with a trail. "Did you...?" he asked. "Yes, and I threw his body in the lake." She sobbed as she told him this, as it wasn't true, but she was happy that her kits would survive: Sparkkit, Puddlekit, Pebblekit, and Breezekit. "I will miss you, always, Chance. I promise, I will avenge you." She murmured as she walked away. She walked back to camp and saw the two injured cats sitting by the medicine den. Feeling bad, she padded up to the cats and stated, "Oh god, guys, I'm so sorry. He's kind of aggressive, and it's my fault he found this place. It's my entire fault." She looked down at the cats, and sighed. "Oh, it's okay. Bones heal, feelings don't. I understand. At least Shrewfang was-." At the sound of her name, Shrewfang walked over. "Is something wrong, Driftclaw? Oh god, look at you!" she exclaimed. "Oh, poor you. Do you want some food?" "No, I'm good." "Let me get you some food." She finished. "Ugh..."


End file.
